Setengah Abad Telah Berlalu
by TheSmilingFallenAngel
Summary: /KusaHitsuIchi/ Dengan Hyourinmaru di tanganku, aku pasti bisa membalaskan dendam kita. Ya, dendam kita. Aku akan membunuh orang-orang yang telah memisahkan kita; membunuh orang-orang yang telah membunuhku. Bukankah itu terdengar bagus? -Bleach: VivaFest-


**Bleach Vivariation Festival 2: **Dedication Entangled Month  
>Kupersembahkan fic ini untuk <strong>Hanabi Kaori<strong>, rekan sesama author IchiHitsu di FBI

Saia tau ini udah telat banget—tapi kan masih bulan Juli, jadi yaaa… #plaak. Aku emang sengaja nge-post fic ini sekarang cuz _today__ (yesterday?)__ is your birthday, dear_. **Happy** (belated)** birthday!** Best wishes to you~  
>Dan selain itu, aku mau ngucapin thanks untuk supportnya selama ini. Kamu selalu ngasih support ke aku, selalu dukung n nolong aku. Jadi, tak ada salahnya kan, memberikan fic ini untukmu?<p>

Maaf bila mengecewakan :))

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Bleach

**Setengah Abad Telah Berlalu****  
><strong>by kurosaki toushiro

**Universe/TimeLine: **Missing Scene: DiamondDust Rebellion  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>IchiHitsuKusa  
><strong>Date created <strong>(2011/07/10) **Date finished **(2011/07/13)  
><strong>AN: **Tadinya pengen ngambil hp yang ketinggalan di sekolah hari rabu aja. Eh ga taunya modem saia belom ketemu n hp yang ada di rumah ga bisa dipake buat modem. Jadinya saia terpaksa ngambil deh ke sekolah =.=  
>Ah ya, fic ini ngarang asli! Saia ga tau gimana ceritanya kok si Yin n Yang bisa tunduk sama Kusa n darimana Kusa tau tentang Ouin…<br>**Warning(s): **OOC. Aneh. Bahasa agak kasar. Bikinan orang yang lagi stress gara2 semester ini tugas kuliah banyak banget.

Selamat membaca! :D

* * *

><p>I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you<br>I have to be with you to live to breathe  
>You're taking over me<p>

_**Taking Over Me**_ by _**Evanescence**_

* * *

><p>Hal pertama yang kulihat ketika kedua mataku membuka ialah sebuah bulan sabit putih besar yang menggantung di langit malam. Aku yakin aku belum pernah melihat bulan sabit yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Bulan itu tampak mengerikan—seperti gambar-gambar bulan yang sering kulihat di buku cerita bergambar sewaktu kecil dulu—namun kesepian di saat yang sama, tanpa ada bintang-bintang yang menemaninya bersinar.<p>

Sama sepertiku. Berada di sini tanpa dirimu di sampingku.

Aku terbaring di sini—di atas hamparan pasir putih yang dingin di tempat yang sama sekali tak kukenal. Apakah ini Rukongai? Pertanyaan bodoh. Rukongai? Tentu saja bukan. Aku bahkan ragu kalau aku masih berada di Soul Society. Bagaimanapun juga, hukum-hukum bodoh itu tidak menerima adanya dua shinigami di Soul Society memiliki zanpakutou yang sama. Dan apa yang kuharapkan? Dibiarkan hidup dan berkeliaran di Soul Society? Kurasa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Manula-manula di Chūō Shijūroku itu benar-benar menegakkan hukum yang ada dengan membunuhku.

Tapi, kenapa aku masih hidup?

Jantung dan paru-paruku masih bekerja dengan baik. Seluruh tubuhku masih utuh—kecuali jika luka sabetan mengerikan di wajahku yang masih berdenyut-denyut dihitung—aku merasa terlahir seperti baru. Tidak ada darah segar yang mengalir dari luka-luka di tubuhku yang kudapat dari pasukan Onmitsukidou itu. Aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau perutku pernah ditusuk lima zanpakutou sekaligus.

Dan aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau pertarungan kita pernah terjadi…

Beraninya orang-orang tua brengsek itu merebutmu dariku! Kau adalah milikku dan **akan selalu** menjadi milikku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengambil apa yang seharusnya milikku. Tanpa sadar tanganku mengepal karena geram dan mencengkram sesuatu yang keras. Sesuatu yang keras tapi entah mengapa sangat familiar. Gagang katana.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan terkejut melihat katana panjang bersarung ungu dengan gagang berwarna merah di genggamanku. Hyourinmaru. Zanpakutou elemen es terkuat di Soul Society yang pernah kumiliki selama beberapa menit. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Bukankah seharusnya ia bersamamu? Bukankah aku sudah kehilangan hakku untuk mengendalikannya ketika mereka membunuhku?

Tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah. Dengan Hyourinmaru di tanganku, aku pasti bisa membalaskan dendam kita.

Ya, dendam kita. Aku akan membunuh orang-orang yang telah memisahkan kita; membunuh orang-orang yang telah membunuhku. Bukankah itu terdengar bagus?

Dengan pikiran itu di kepalaku, aku berusaha berdiri dari posisi terentangku. Dan di saat itulah aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang jatuh ke atas pasir dari dalam seragam akademiku. Aku menunduk dan mengambilnya. Topeng itu seperti topeng hollow bermata delapan, hanya saja tidak ada bagian mulutnya. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku memakainya. Kurasa seperti ini lebih baik daripada harus berkeliaran dengan bisik-bisik mengikuti tentang bagaimana caranya seseorang yang seharusnya sudah mati bisa muncul dihadapan mereka.

Mungkin aku akan langsung dibunuh lagi sebelum aku berhasil membalas dendam.

Aku lalu melihat ke sekelilingku. Hanya pasir, pasir, pasir, dan pasir yang terlihat. Tak adakah bangunan satupun—atau entahlah, apa saja selain pasir—di sini? Aku bahkan akan senang sekali melihat hollow di sini—asalkan bukan hollow pasir saja.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesuatu di kejauhan. Terlihat seperti bayangan hitam yang sangat jauh. Tapi itupun sudah cukup untukku. Aku sudah muak dengan semua pasir-pasir ini—apapun yang selain pasir membangkitkan rasa optimisku. Kuambil bilah Hyourinmaru yang masih tergeletak di atas pasir dan kuselipkan di obi putihku dan mulai berjalan menuju bayangan hitam itu.

Langit yang selalu malam telah membutakan kepekaanku terhadap waktu. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berjalan. Tiga menit? Empat jam? Lima hari? Aku tak tahu. Salahkan langit hitam dan bulan sabit bodoh itu yang selalu memonopoli angkasa. Tak bisakah matahari mengambil alih langit?

Bayangan hitam kecil yang kutuju sekarang sudah terlihat jelas bentuknya. Sebuah hutan dengan pepohonan yang sudah mati dan berwarna putih pucat—orang bahkan bisa mengira bahwa pohon-pohon itu sebenarnya adalah tulang ruas-ruas jari raksasa yang menyembul ke atas permukaan pasir. Tentu saja. Pohon kelapa dan kaktus pun tak akan bisa bertahan hidup di tempat berpasir dengan temperatur yang sangat rendah seperti ini.

Langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat bayangan-bayangan yang bergerak di antara pepohonan. Tanganku langsung bersiaga di gagang Hyourinmaru, siap terhunus kapan saja. Hutan apa sebenarnya ini? Aku bisa merasakan ada banyak hollow di dalamnya. Bagaimana bila ada segerombol menos muncul? Hormon adrenalin langsung mengalir di darahku dengan cepat.

Bayangan itu kembali bergerak, semakin cepat. Kali ini aku mancabut Hyourinmaru dari sarungnya dan mengambil kuda-kuda bertarung. Aku menunggu dengan tenang—tak akan ada gunanya bila aku panik. Bayangan itu—seekor hollow besar berkepala dua—tiba-tiba melompat menyerangku. Aku yang terkejut tak sempat menghindar dan hanya menusukkan katana yang kupegang lurus ke depan.

Dan apa yang terjadi sungguh di luar dugaan.

Bilah Hyourinmaru menembus tubuh hollow itu—di tempat di mana posisi jantung biasa berada—dan hollow itu berteriak kesakitan. Cahaya putih yang membutakan menyelimuti tubuh hollow itu sepenuhnya dan aku menutup mataku sambil meringis. Aku merasakan reiatsuku mengalir meninggalkanku entah mengapa.

Sesaat kemudian, teriakan itu berhenti. Mataku membuka dan langsung membelalak lebar. Hollow berkepala dua itu menghilang, digantikan dengan dua gadis berbaju putih terduduk di atas pasir. Kedua gadis itu berwajah sama, yang membedakan hanyalah rambut dan pakaian mereka.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Ke mana perginya hollow tadi?

Aku tidak menurunkan kuda-kudaku, justru malah menguatkannya. Kedua gadis itu memang tidak terlihat berbahaya, tapi siapa tahu kan? Penampilan bisa sangat menipu. Sama sepertimu.

Mataku bertemu dengan mata mereka—setidaknya kupikir begitu karena mungkin mereka tidak sedang menatap ke mataku dengan lubang mata sebanyak ini di topengku. Rasa dingin merayapi syarafku. Mereka teman atau musuh?

Ketika keberanian yang sejak tadi kucari-cari di tubuhku ini ditemukan, aku membuka mulutku untuk berbicara. Dan ketika aku menanyakan siapa mereka, aku bangga dengan suaraku yang tidak terdengar bergetar sedikitpun.

Mereka menjawab kalau mereka bernama Yin dan Yang, walaupun aku tidak tahu pasti siapa yang Yin dan siapa yang Yang (aku merasa aneh mengucapkan kalimat ini). Kurasa Yin yang berambut biru, tapi entahlah. Persetan dengan nama dan warna! Ada hal lain yang lebih penting daripada hal itu.

Aku kembali bertanya pada mereka ke mana perginya hollow tadi dan langsung dihadiahi jawaban yang tak disangka; merekalah hollow berkepala dua tadi. Mereka sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, tapi di sisi baiknya, mereka sepertinya tidak berniat untuk menyerangku. Kini ganti mereka yang bertanya; mereka menanyakan namaku. Kujawab saja yang sejujurnya dan entah mengapa mereka mulai memanggilku dengan 'Kusaka-sama'.

Sekelebat ide muncul di benakku. Mereka memanggilku dengan embel-embel '-sama', itu berarti kedudukanku lebih tinggi daripada mereka kan? Mereka akan mematuhi perintahku kan? Kalau begitu, kenapa mereka tidak kumanfaatkan saja dalam misi balas dendamku? Mereka sepertinya tinggal di tempat ini—dimensi ini, mungkin mereka tahu bagaimana caranya untuk pergi ke Soul Society; tidak seperti aku yang sama sekali buta tentang daerah ini.

Aku lalu menceritakan segalanya pada mereka; sejak di hari aku bertemu pertama kali denganmu sampai rencanaku untuk balas dendam. Mereka tampak tekun mendengarkan dan mengusulkan beberapa ide. Dan salah satu ide mereka yang sangat membuatku tertarik adalah Ouin. Mereka bercerita kalau Ouin adalah semacam benda misterius yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa, seperti berteleportasi dan sebagainya. Bila aku berhasil mendapatkannya, maka Seireitei pun akan dengan mudah jatuh ke tanganku. Kita bisa memerintah bersama; aku menjadi raja dan kau ratu. Tapi sayangnya, keberadaan benda menakjubkan ini tidak diketahui.

Mungkin buku-buku di perpustakaan di Soul Society bisa membantu.

Aku meminta tolong pada mereka untuk membukakan portal menuju Soul Society untukku. Mereka mengangguk dan membuat sebuah portal kecil namun cukup besar yang memungkinkanku untuk memasukinya. Bagian dalam portal itu gelap, membuatku sedikit ragu untuk melewatinya. Tapi, bila dengan portal saja takut, bagaimana bisa aku mengalahkan sepasukan Onmitsukidou? Aku memberanikan diriku dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Hueco Mundo (akhirnya aku tahu nama tempat berpasir dengan bulannya yang aneh itu. Terima kasih kepada Yang—atau Yin?—yang sudah memberitahukannya padaku).

Kami bertiga muncul di lapangan berumput di belakang bangunan Shinoureijutsuin yang sepi. Aku menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu di sana sementara aku mengendap-endap memasuki bangunan akademi. Bagian dalam akademi masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya dan dengan cepat aku berhasil menyusup ke perpustakaan tanpa terdeteksi oleh patroli malam. Aku langsung menuju sektor sejarah tapi setelah beberapa lama mencari, tidak kudapatkan informasi yang belum kuketahui. Aku mencoba mencari di sektor lain namun hasilnya sama saja.

Aku yang hampir putus asa tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah buku yang menarik, 'Daftar Murid Shino Akademi'. Aku penasaran bagaimana profilku dalam buku itu setelah aku dibunuh. Aku membolak-balik halaman buku itu dan mulai mencari namaku.

Kuchiki Rukia. Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Kurumadani Zennosuke. Kyoudai Sango. Kyouraku Shunsui.

Heh, mereka menghilangkan dataku rupanya. Di antara 'Kurumadani Zennosuke' dan 'Kyoudai Sango', seharusnya ada namaku. Tapi ternyata ada yang merobek halamanku sehingga aku lenyap dari buku ini. Tak mengherankan.

Karena tak ada lagi yang bisa dicari, aku keluar menuju tempat di mana kedua hollow-manusia itu menunggu. Dan tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan apa yang kucari di Perpustakaan Seireitei. Bagaimanapun juga, koleksi buku di sana lebih banyak daripada di akademi.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi sendirian kali ini, mengingat yang 'paling shinigami' di antara kami hanyalah aku. Tinggal mengganti pakaianku dengan shihakusou hitam maka aku akan terlihat seperti shinigami. Kami kembali mengendap-endap, kali ini menuju gerbang depan untuk merobohkan satu shinigami yang berjaga di sana dan mengambil pakaiannya. Dan berhasil. Penjaga itu tidak bisa berkutik melawanku. Dengan cepat, aku melepaskan shihakusounya, mengikatnya dengan kidou, dan menyembunyikannya. Aku menyuruh Yin dan Yang untuk menjaganya sampai aku kembali.

Lalu berjalanlah aku ke gerbang Seireitei. Penjaga gerbang yang berukuran raksasa itu sepertinya mengenali wajahku (aku sudah melepas topengku, tentu saja) dan membiarkanku masuk. Dasar penjaga bodoh. Membiarkan orang yang seharusnya sudah 'mati' masuk begitu saja.

Begitu memasuki Seireitei, seseorang memanggil namaku. Dan ketika aku menoleh, aku bertemu dengan wajah yang sudah lama tidak kulihat; Kyoudai Sango, temanku di akademi. Murid-murid akademi sepertinya tidak tahu kalau aku mati terbunuh karena Kyoudai langsung bertanya padaku ke mana saja aku selama lima puluh tahun ini.

Lima puluh tahun?

Wow, aku sudah mati selama itu?

Aku menjawab kalau aku langsung ditugaskan sebuah misi yang sangat panjang dan dia percaya. Lalu aku teringat padamu. Di divisi manakah kau? Apa jabatanmu? Seperti apa penampilanmu sekarang? Apa kau sudah lebih tinggi? Aku pun bertanya pada Kyoudai dan jawaban yang ia berikan sangat membuatku terkejut.

Kapten Divisi 10?

Kau benar-benar mengesankan!

Kini ketika aku tahu di mana kau berada, aku menjadi sangat ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang. Persetan dengan Ouin. Kau adalah prioritas utamaku saat ini. Aku lalu meninggalkan Kyoudai; berkata kalau aku ada urusan dan bershunpo ke markas Divisi 10.

Aku sampai di Divisi 10 sambil terengah-engah. Begitu nafasku sudah teratur, aku berkonsentrasi mencari reiatsumu dan langsung kutemukan tak berapa lama. Aku kembali mengendap-endap, reiatsuku kusegel kuat-kuat agar kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Tapi saat aku berhenti di bawah jendela di ruanganmu berada, aku merasakan reiatsu lain sedang bersamamu. Apa yang kalian lakukan tengah malam berdua saja?

Aku mengintip melalui jendela dan apa yang kulihat membuat darahku seketika mendidih karena rasa cemburu. Seorang pria berambut oranye sedang duduk di sofa sambil memelukmu yang ada di pangkuannya! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa laki-laki bangsat itu memelukmu? Dan kenapa kau membiarkan laki-laki itu memelukmu? Siapa dia sebenarnya?

Rasanya tanganku sudah gatal ingin menebas kepalanya dengan Hyourinmaru dan memutilasinya menjadi sepuluh bagian. Tapi kurasa itupun belum cukup memuaskan untukku. Aku ingin mencabut jiwanya dan mengirimnya ke neraka setelahnya. Kurasa aku sudah kehilangan kendali segel reiatsuku karena aku melihatmu mendongakkan kepalamu ke arahku yang buru-buru menunduk dan menyegel kembali reiatsuku dengan kuat. Kalau aku ketahuan sekarang, sia-sia saja rencana balas dendamku.

Kau lalu berpikir kalau itu mungkin hanya imajinasimu dan mengalihkan pandanganmu dari tempatku berada. Hampir saja. Aku kembali melongok melalui jendela dan menguping pembicaraan kalian. Kau sepertinya besok akan menghadapi sebuah misi besar dan misi itu adalah—mengawasi pemindahan Ouin?

Wah, kebetulan sekali. Kau memiliki informasi yang sangat ingin kuketahui.

Ouin akan dipindahkan besok dan kau yang mengawasinya?

Kurasa besok kita akan bertemu empat mata dan membalaskan dendam kita bersama.

Setelah mendapatkan cukup informasi, aku pergi meninggalkan Seireitei menuju akademi. Di sana aku mengatur strategiku untuk esok hari dan tidur di tengah hutan. Besok adalah hari besar untukku—untuk kita.

Keesokan harinya, aku dan kedua hollow-manusia itu pergi menuju tempat yang sudah disepakati dan menunggu. Ketika waktunya sudah tepat, kami menyerang awan besar tempat upacara pemindahan Ouin berlangsung. Aku pergi mengambil Ouin sementara Yin dan Yang menyerang para penjaga.

Saat Ouin sudah berhasil kudapatkan, tiba-tiba saja langit-langit kayu di atasku runtuh. Aku berusaha menghindar dan berhasil. Ketika aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas, yang kulihat adalah kau. Kau tampaknya sedang mencari sesuatu dan aku menusukmu dengan Hyourinmaru dari bawah; menusuk perutmu walau tidak terlalu dalam. Kau pasti akan langsung tahu siapa yang menusukmu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku menusukmu dengan zanpakutou yang sama denganmu, bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyadarinya?

Kau lalu melompat ke belakang sementara aku melompat ke atas, keluar dari reruntuhan balok-balok kayu. Matamu membulat melihat sosokku yang berjubah dan bertopeng. Aku hanya tersenyum ketika kau bertanya siapa aku.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku menghunuskan Hyourinmaru dan menyerangmu. Kau berhasil menghindar dan menyerang balik, tentu saja.

"Mengingatkan kita pada masa lalu, bukan begitu, Toushirou?"

* * *

><p><strong>With love,<br>kurosaki toushiro**


End file.
